Frozen Keen Sting of Love
by AemulusAllerdyce5
Summary: Scarlet Shadows goes to Hogwarts and is the only female member of the Marauders. She finds herself falling in love with a boy named Severus Snape; the boy James Potter strongly dislikes. The Marauders discover that she has some sort of special power.
1. Chapter 1: Meetings

**Frozen Keen Sting of Love **

**_Author: Severusgirl5 _**

Authors Note: I do Not own Harry Potter. Except for Scarlet Shadows.

Summary: Scarlet Shadows goes to Hogwarts and is the only female member of the Marauders. She finds herself falling in love with a boy named Severus Snape; the boy James Potter strongly dislikes. The Marauders discover that she has some sort of special power that will help her out in the future.

_Frozen Keen Sting of Love_

_Chapter 1:_ _Meetings_

**"Good luck honey," her mother said, hugging her with tears in her eyes. She waved goodbye to her mother, watching her wipe her tears away.**

**She entered the train, leaving her mother. She looked for an empty compartment, but no luck.**

**"See ya, Snivellus," said a voice from a compartment. She was walking with her head bowed not paying attention to what was going on, when she bumped into someone. She hadn't fell and she lifted her head to see who she bumped into. "Sorry I wasn't looking," she apologized. "It's okay," said the boy. He had greasy black hair and was already dressed in his robes. **

**He walked away; she turned back and entered the compartment that he had left. "Do mind if I stay here," she said to a boy with messy black hair. "No, do you want help with that," he said grabbing her luggage and taking his seat. "Not no more," she said under her breath. The boy smiled; hearing her. **

**"I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black," he said pointing to boy next to him. "I'm Scarlet Shadows," she said introducing herself. "I like your hair, Scarlet," smiled Sirius. Sirius had black shoulder length hair, and he had a very handsome smile but she give into his white smile. Scarlet was known as the pretty girl in school. All the little boys had crushes on her but she never had any interest in them, not even the cutest boy. **

**"Thanks." Scarlet had black silky hair, the only thing that was so different about her hair that no eleven year old girl had scarlet red highlights. She had red strands on her hair most parents wouldn't have let their eleven year old girls get highlights especially red. **

**"So what house do you think you'll be in?" she asked them. **

**"Gryffindor!" they both said in unison. "What about you?" asked James. "Hmm…Gryffindor…but I think I might be Slytherin. I'm not sure. I'm brave and I love to fight, but I love the Dark Arts and potions". **

**They stared at her. "Will you still be friends if I'm in Slytherin?" she asked. "We'll have to think about it," James said. Sirius nudged James in his ribs. "Just kidding, we'll definitely still be your friends," said Sirius and winking at her.**

**They laughed and joked until they finally made it to Hogwarts. They got on a boat and rode; admiring the castle and view. They finally arrived to the Great Hall.**

**Scarlet watched her new friends be called up and be placed into the Gryffindor house. Finally she was called up and she sat on top of the stool and professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on top of her head. **

**"You are very, very difficult," the hat announced. "You are very smart and you have a longing for power; to use it for good. You have a passion for the dark Arts and Potions, But there is a strong part of you that is brave and you definitely don't give up and you always seem to get what you want," said the hat, it paused for a moment. "Slytherin!" it hollered. **

**She heard the Slytherin house clap and whistle; obviously happy to have a talented student along with them. She was about to get off when she heard a voice wanting attention.**

**"I've changed my mind. I believe you belong to Slytherin but there is a very strong part of you that I myself cannot explain right now. Instead of Slytherin you will be sorted into the Gryffindor house! That is my final decision." The Gryffindor house was ecstatic clapping and shouting to the Slytherin house that they lost their possible secret weapon. She sat next to Sirius. She looked over to the other side of the Great Hall and met the same black eyes of the boy she had bumped into on the train.**

**His eyes were full of wonder, amazement and also disappointment. He was disappointed at the fact that she was not going to be in the house as him.**

**Months had passed since the sorting. **

**"I'm gonna go to the library, I'll meet up with you guys later," she said to them and then walked to the library. She walked towards the end of the library; there was a single table that fitted five people. There was a boy sitting at her table. She decided she was play a game with him. "I know what you are," she said darkly, sitting across from him. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said looking scared. "Of course you know, I've seen you, and there is no denying it." **

**He looked completely frightened. "Don't tell anyone please," he begged. "I was kidding. I don't know who or what you are, she said grabbing one of the books on the shelf. "Then why were you saying that you knew what I was?" "Because I wanted to scare you off," she said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Why?" "Because you're sitting in my chair."**

**She looked up from the book. "I'm Scarlet Shadows, and I'm sorry for scaring you like that," she apologized. "It's alright. I'm Remus Lupin." They talked a lot and noticed how much they had in common. "So Remus, what are you really?" she said turning the page of the book and looked into his eyes seeking the answer. "I don't want to tell you, you might not like me anymore. You might be scared if I tell you"**

**"Remus, I may make fun of others, but I don't cruelly judge other. I might humiliate them but I apologize after. They always forgive me because they know I don't want to hurt them. I'm no one to judge, I have no right to do that. If I ever stop being your friend it's because you don't want me to be your friend, other than that I would never ever be scared of what you are," she said. Her words touched him. "I'm a werewolf," he defeated.**

**She smiled at him. "Thank you for trusting me," she said looking up from the book. Remus looked away, flushing. "You're welcome," he murmured. **

**From then on she always met him at the library, she asked him if he wanted to meet James, Sirius and Peter; who they had met when Scarlet met Remus. He was really anxious and was too shy and decided he needed more time.**

**Two years later**

**"Okay you'll meet them next week, and I'm sure they'll get along with you, you are a Gryffindor after all." Scarlet grabbed a book and looked for a chapter that she had left on. "Found it," she told him. They were in the library in their table.**

**"What is being an Animagus going help me?" asked Remus. "It will help you so when you turn into a werewolf I can communicate with you," she whispered.**

**"You've been hanging out with a werewolf. Is it here that you've been hanging out for two years a half?" asked Sirius. He, James and Peter got out from under the invisibility cloak.**

**"Sirius please be quiet. Please guys don't tell anyone else about this, if anyone finds out they'll have a cow. Let's hope not literally because that'll be painful," she said seriously which was noticeable because she grew up in California and therefore had an American accent. "We promise," they said in unison. "So what were you guys saying before we came?" asked Sirius, sitting next to Remus. "Uhm, we were talking about me becoming an unregistered animagus. So when Remus becomes a You-Know-What I can help and communicate with him if he ever needs help," Scarlet said in a whisper.**

**"What animal are you going to turn into Sirius?" asked James. "Who said you guys are in on this," Scarlet said seriously. "Anything that involves you and Remus, we are with you guys," Sirius said patting Remus's back and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and kept reading the chapter of becoming an animagus.**

**She vaguely listened to the boys talk about becoming animagus'. She overheard Sirius wanting to be a tiger, James decided on becoming dragon, and Peter said he would become into a mountain lion. "So what are you going to be?" they all asked her in unison. "I'm gonna be wolf." "I didn't know you had a crush on Remus," James said with a smirk."Let alone any guy," he concluded.**

**"I don't have a crush on Remus," she said putting away the book, knowing exactly how to become an animagus. "She's right," Sirius said. "If not she wouldn't be able to love me," Sirius said in a cocky tone. "I don't like you either, nor love you," Scarlet told him, grabbing her bag and walked out of the library, the boys following her to the Great Hall for dinner.**

**"So how do we become animagus'", asked Sirius with his mouth full of food. Scarlet whispered them the instructions on how to become an animagus. "That sounds easy." "It is," She said chewing on a slice of sausage. She looked around the Great Hall when she saw him. He was eating with his friends; The Dark Gang. **

**Scarlet was great at the Dark Arts, both her parents were Slytherin', but The Dark Gang didn't like her because she was a member of The Marauder. They always seemed to acknowledge her because she was first sorted in Slytherin, but they only did so when she was alone without any of The Marauders. **

**He looked up and his black eyes met her blue/gray eyes. She looked a little longer and the averted her eyes; joining the conversation of her group.**

**"How many times do I have to tell you, you cannot chose your animal. The animal you take form is based on your traits and personality. So that means you cannot be a lion," She told Peter in a strained voice. "Then why did you tell us that you were going to be a wolf?" he asked. "Because I know my personality and traits. I love the cold air, I love the snow, running, meat especially if its rare steak, and I have the same eye color. I can be vicious and aggressive. Whatever you take form is what you are, you cannot change what you are," Scarlet said. **

**"What do you think we'll be?" asked Sirius. He was lying on his stomach playing with the grass. James was lying on his back, twirling the stem of a flower with his thumb and index finger, watching it spin and spin. Occasionally smelling the flower and shooting glances to the girls by the lake. Peter was watching him; sitting and watching James act like the heartthrob of the school. Remus was next to her, reading silently. They were under a big tree, their tree. They claimed it as theirs; it was great for sunny days. **

**"I'm not sure but you might be a dog. You love to play with people and you don't exactly play with just one but every girl in this school," Scarlet said hotly. "Oh well someone's jealous; especially in a bad mood," James said giving Scarlet the flower. She squashed the flower. "AHH! You squished my flower!" James yelled in distraught. She grabbed her wand and revived the flower. They looked at her in questioning expressions and wonderment at how she managed to revive the flower. **

**It was Dark Magic so she did not say anything. "I'm sorry. I just hate it when boys or men use women," she said silently. Remus looked at her, understanding her reason. "It's just too hot and I just wasn't meant for the hot," She continued. "Is that why you have a cold heart," Sirius jeered. "Oh that was cold!" James said propping himself up by his elbows. "Unfortunately you still fancy me more than any other girl," Scarlet said rolling her eyes at them and got up, grabbing her bag.**

**"Where are you going?" Peter asked for Sirius. "I'm going to find a cold place. That is where my heart wishes me to go, since I am cold hearted," she said sweetly and left them all watching her leave.**

**She wandered the school, saying hello to anyone who waved at her. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, when she bumped into Severus Snape; a student. "Watch where you're going… oh Scarlet. What are you doing here around the dungeons?" he asked. "I'm so sorry Severus I was just wandering around. I had no intentions on coming to disturb," she said grabbing the book that fell out of her hands when she bumped into him. "Where are your annoying friends?" he asked looking behind her, making sure it wasn't a trick.**

**"They're being annoying somewhere else. Remus isn't annoying, he doesn't really hurt you. Peter just follows along it's not like he really wants to pick on people," she said defending them both but mostly Remus. Remus was her best friend; she understood him and never judged him. The most important thing to her was that, he understood her. "Aren't you going to defend the other two prats," he asked hotly.**

**"No, they are annoying. One is a trouble making teaser. The other is a cocky git who thinks he can seduce any girl," she said. "Someone's in a bad mood," he said mimicking her American accent. She laughed, then smiled at him, he was not laughing. "Didn't I do it right," he asked. "Yes. I was just laughing because not a lot of people try to do it in front of me and you did. Plus it sounded really good you should go with me sometime to America it's amazing, if you want to go," she said.**

**Severus smiled lightly. "Sometimes I wish he wouldn't be so cocky; Sirius I mean. He thinks just because he has a handsome face, flashy white teeth and a head full of great hair he thinks he can get any girl. He tries to get me to fall into his charm but I don't. I like shy guys, broken and unconfident guys. Like Remus," she said quietly enough so only Severus could hear even though they were alone.**

**"Remus is my best friend I don't really think he even views me as attractive enough. Which is good, I only want him as a friend if I had him as a boyfriend maybe we could split up and we would stop being friends, I love him a lot and that's why I can't sacrifice our friendship," she said sincerely **

**Someone covered her eyes from behind; he was smiling as if having fun. Severus watched him hold her; he felt an odd tug at his chest. He released her. "Hope I didn't scare you," he apologized sweetly. "You wish you could scare me. Uh Remus you know Severus Snape," she said.**

**They nodded towards each other and Severus murmured quietly enough so only Scarlet could hear him, "I'll see you around, Scar."**

**She walked with Remus to the common room. It was barren; everyone was enjoying the summer air. It was soon coming to vacation, for once she felt happy to leave school but still wished she didn't need to go home. Then she remembered what Severus had told her. _"I'll see you around, Scar."_ Did that mean he did not dislike her? He named her Scar, as if a pet name; the exact thing Remus called her when he needed her.**

**"You fancy Severus," he said smiling, when he made sure no one was around. "No I don't." "Yes you do, you always act awkward when you see, hear or are near him." No I don't." She rambled on about her not having feelings towards Severus. "Scar," he snapped. She stopped. **

**The only other time he called her Scar was when he needed to get the truth from her.**

**She plopped onto the armchair; in defeat. "Ok, I do like him ever since I bumped into him in the train; first year." "Don't worry I won't tell anyone," he said looking into her eyes, assuring her so.**

**"It takes a lot of concentration and it takes years, I somehow managed to turn into my chosen form in a day but I can't guarantee you that you'll to take form of your animagus forms," she told them. Scarlet demonstrated how to become an animagus; she turned into an arctic wolf and turned back to her regular form. "I can also change what type of wolf I chose to be like a Gray wolf or a Black wolf. Though for you all I doubt you'll be able to because it is not regular or even been witness nor mentioned that anyone can take form of which ever type of species that they take form of." **

**Sirius concentrated hardly and slowly formed into a black dog and change back. "Great, you all need to practice over the summer today is the last day- the train is gonna leave if we don't hurry up let's go!" she yelled running to the train.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Please people don't get desprate yet, there is definately more to this.**

**Soon you will see why she is so special (maybe; some of you might not consider it special but it is to me it is a life saver later on)**

**review please I want all of your opinions**


	2. Chapter 2: Misinterpreting

Okay Harry Potter not my property but Scarlet Shadows is.

There are slight changes in my stories so dont get upset if im not following it by the book.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Misinterpreting**

**1 year later.**

**"Aren't you glad we're back!" Peter exclaimed. "Yeah I was so bored at home over the summer," scarlet exhaled in relief, taking a seat in the compartment. "I missed you Scarlet," Sirius said sincerely. "Me as well, Siri," she said hugging him. James hugged her and took a seat. It was their fourth year and they were excited for a new year. "So that is how you make elixir to induce Euphoria," professor Slughorn said writing down the instruction the board. "You may proceed on making it; at the end of class I will see who made an acceptable elixir." James and Sirius paired up and Remus and Peter paired up together. "Miss Shadows what is the problem?" asked professor Slughorn. "I do not have a partner, may I ask for permission to do this assignment alone," she asked politely.**

**Scarlet was kindly told to do the assignment with Severus. He did not seem pleased to be partnered with her. "Don't touch anything," he said firmly. What had happened with the Severus that told her that he would see her around? He looked up to see the instructions on the board. He read it multiple times; memorizing it. When he turned towards Scarlet to see why she was so quiet he saw placing the ingredients into the cauldron. Her black and red hair was put into a loose ponytail, her bangs covering her eyes. Her pale face was in such concentration, she looked like she was bracing herself for something. Her smooth delicate hands work well with the knife and her wand. It was amazing that such smooth hands had not been covered with calluses since she was a Beater. She was much respected for that, she was the best Beater of their generation. He shook his head; amazed at what he was thinking and feeling for her.**

**"What are you doing," he hissed, loud enough so only she could hear. She looked up through narrowed eyes, which was exactly the thing she was bracing herself for. She had a vision of him looking at her cruelly. "The assignment," she glowered. She turned back to the cauldron. She stirred three times clockwise, two times counter clockwise, and four times clockwise. It turned into a sunshine-yellow potion, she raised her hand wanting to get Slughorn's attention. He was a couple tables away and she dropped her hand knowing he would come. "That was too quick," Severus complained. "I know, now we're finished we'll both get credit," she said. "But that was too quick. No way we'll get it correct, if it's wrong I'll tell him you did it," he continued in disbelief that she had made a correct Elixir to Induce Euphoria.**

**"I should be in a higher ranked class, which is why I am outstanding in potions. In the O. W. L.'s I will get an O in Potions," she said calmly as professor Slughorn approached their table. Slughorn was dumbstruck, before Severus had the chance to complain Slughorn finally spoke. "Miss Shadows we're not even halfway through the end of the class and you've made a perfect Elixir to Induce Euphoria. Fifteen points for Gryffindor!" he yelled stunned. "Mr. Snape I would have expected you to have done this assignment perfectly," professor Slughorn started. "Professor, Severus helped me with this assignment. I believe he is an excellent potion master, if we open our eyes and see him. I'm not the only gifted student, I believe Severus is at my level, sir," she proclaimed. Scarlet vaguely heard a group of girls giggle, it was Lily and her group of friends they were looking at Sirius and James. Lily was not laughing; she clearly hated the fact that James was ruffling his hair.**

**"Ah well, fifteen points of Slytherin," he exclaimed unaware that Scarlet had lied; telling him that Severus had helped. Slughorn continued to check on everyone else's work. "You didn't have to tell him that," Severus said dumbfounded that Scarlet had announced him a transcendent student. "But I did," she looked at him, she felt a tug in her chest when he looked at her, just like he did in her vision. When class ended she was walking next to Severus, they were talking about the assignment for the Defense against the dark arts class. "Come on lets go before Snivelly wipes his hooked nose against you and you become infected," Sirius sneered, his arm slipped around her waist. He and the group and suck up behind them. "Stop that," she said prying Sirius's arm from her waist. He pulled her away from Severus and they all walked away. She looked back and mouthed, "I'm sorry," to Severus.**

**It was full moon and they snuck out of the Gryffindor tower and out to the Whomping willow which led straight to the Shrieking Shack was located on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. They transformed into their chosen animals, James was a stag, Sirius was a dog, Peter was a rat, and Scarlet chose to transform into a black wolf. Scarlet gave Remus a vile of Wolfsbane; which made him only wolf. Peter scampered from James who was trying to trample him; in a friendly way. Sirius was chasing a squirrel, while Scarlet was on guard, in case anyone would come near. Sirius jumped on Scarlet; he was on top of her. Sirius nuzzled his nose against Scarlet's ear. Scarlet was very sensitive when it came to her ears, a blow, whisper, or a soft nibble and she would become aroused.**

**She licked his snout and began to run, Sirius begun to chase after her. Scarlet mentally laughed, she felt the cool breeze against her body, her legs exercising their muscles. The trees whispering to her; to become lost and sleep in peace with them. She mentally smiled it wasn't her time to go, she still had years to live she would sleep with them. Scarlet's legs was too fast for Sirius' legs, her legs were long and built with muscles. She was always athletically built; she loved to do physical activities. Sirius ran back towards Sirius, she pounced on him; she licked his fur and his snout. Sirius licked her cheek; admiring Scarlet's fur. It was as black as the shadows; on her stomach, it faded into a gray then white on her stomach and chest. Scarlet yawned and stretched; about to lie down next to Sirius when she heard someone calling her. "Scar, I need you," she heard Remus call. She looked at Sirius and assured him that they would be okay. She ran to the Shrieking shack; to him. She saw him, his brown fur, he was curled up in the corner. Scarlet curled up next to him with caution. She licked his cheek and his snout, "I'm here, always," she spoke to him softly.**

**When the full moon fell Remus slowly changed back into his human figure. Scarlet got up and pounced on Remus, he laughed. "Thank you, Scar." She licked his cheek, wanting to be petted. Remus softly petted her soft fur, admiring how shiny and soft it was. He cautiously petted her belly, he was afraid she might snap at him. Though to his amazement her ears relaxed; enjoying his soft hands petting her stomach.**

**They exited the Shrieking Shack, James, Peter, and Sirius followed them to Hogwarts still in their animagus forms. Luckily it was a Saturday and they didn't have any classes to attend. When it was clear that no one was awake they transformed back into their human forms. Scarlet walked to the Great Hall. "Where are you going?" "I'm hungry."**

**She had breakfast, and she felt very content. When they finished they went into the Gryffindor common room. Scarlet had to write three essays; one for Astronomy, one for Charms, the other was for History of Magic. She succeeded on finished them all by the afternoon along with Remus, after they went to the library. "O.W.L's are next year are next year," he reasoned. "Yeah I know but I have a real good feeling that I might be a prefect next year," Scarlet said. She opened one of the books and begun reading. "So have you spoken to Severus?" Remus asked with a smirk. "The last time I spoke to him was last month week in Potions."**

**Scarlet got partnered with Severus every time there was a group assignment. Scarlet always felt at ease when they had a complete conversation; which was only when Sirius or James did not interrupt. They would always be the first ones finished and get points for both houses.**

**Every full moon the group and her would go to the Shrieking Shack, always chasing each other and having fun. Remus would also play along, which for her was great. Scarlet would love getting chased by Remus and Sirius, who they occasionally caught her.**

*** * * **

**Scarlet exited out of her History of Magic class and was walking across the courtyard. She wanted to be invisible, so she walked with her head bowed down. She heard two students arguing, so she blended among the shadows to hear what the two were arguing to see if she could help. "… Thought we were supposed to be friends?" said the boy who she realized was Severus and the other student was obviously his one and only love Lily. "Best friends," he said. "We are, Sev, but I don't like some of the people you're hanging round with! I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! Mulciber! What do you see in him, Sev, he's creepy! D'you know what he tried to do with Mary Macdonald the other day?"**

**Scarlet watched Lily lean against a pillar. "That was nothing," Severus said. "It was a laugh that was all -" "It was Dark Magic, and if you think that's funny-" "What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" he demanded. "What's Potter got to do with this?" said Lily. "They sneak out at night. There's something weird about that Lupin. Where does he keep going?" "He's ill," Lily said. "They say he's ill-" "Every month at the full moon?" said Severus . "I know your theory," said Lily, and she sounded cold. "Why are you so obsessed with them anyway? Why do you care what they do at night?" "I'm just trying to prove to you that they're not as wonderful as everyone seems to think that are." "They don't use Dark Magic, though." "What are you talking? Scarlet uses it all the time. Avery poured some babbling potion in her cup and Scarlet decided to play along and used the Pigtail hex and Bat bogey hex, and the Slug vomiting charm combined together without uttering a word. In charms or any class involves any incantation or any words at all she never uses it, she just swishes or flicks her wand or whatever and she does it all perfectly. She acts like she has done it all her life," Severus said outraged. "Well she was supposed to be in your house, plus I don't care about that prat. I also know James Potter's an arrogant toe rag. I don't need you to tell me that. But Mulciber's and Avery's idea of humor is just evil. Evil, Sev. I don't understand how you can be friend with them.**

**Evans had called Scarlet a prat? Scarlet never liked Lily. Lily seemed like she could care less about Severus, and she thought that just because James liked her meant that she was popular and meant that she was the most exquisite being in the school or the world. She watched them walk away, when they were gone Scarlet walked among the shadows, feeling alone and bitter.**

**Scarlet walked into the library and found Remus sitting at their table. "What's wrong?" Remus asked noticing the stress on her shoulders and face, they way she walked as if in pain. She sat down and explained what she had heard. "She said that?" he asked incredulously. "Yes." "I would have never thought of her to say such a thing. Not that prat is an offensive word, but to come out of her mouth is just odd." "I know, ha but there's nothing we can do so I'll just forget it. I don't need her to be in my thoughts right now, I'm already stressed out and I don't need to have her disgusting name and figure in my head". Scarlet got up to grab a book on the far shelf; she opened the book and starting reading and was walking to the table when she bumped into someone. She hadn't fell nor had the book and she looked up to see who she had bumped into and she saw him.**

**Severus looked at her. "Hope you don't think that bumping into you is dark magic. I also hope that I make sure to say the charms, spells, hexes and incantation aloud so you and 'Lovely' Lily don't start calling me a prat and other things behind my back," Scarlet said, her tone and face were stone cold and had venom oozing out of the words. Before he could possibly tell her anything she walked past him without touching him, and when he turned around he saw that she was already seated next to Remus. She seemed to arrive at the table in a matter of seconds; the shelf had been almost on the other side of the room and on the other side of the table. She was incredibly fast, even when she walked.**

**Scarlet watched Severus walked away, he seemed dumbstruck; realizing that Scarlet had been listening to their conversation. "What are gonna do, when you and him are assigned to be partners?" Remus asked. "I'll just ne your partner, well just for one day, and then the next time I'll be his partner again. I just need one day away from him,' she said in a matter-of-factly tone. "How are you going to that?" he asked anxiously. "I have a feeling Peter will not be well tomorrow," she said with evil grin on her grin.**

**"Peter did you finish professor Slughorn's essay?" Remus asked, distracting Peter while Scarlet poured some babbling potion in his juice. "No, I didn't have enough time yesterday," Peter said sadly. "Relax, maybe he'll let you turn it in tomorrow," Scarlet said reassuringly. Peter smiled at her, then he drank his pumpkin juice and they made sure that he did not open his mouth the whole way to class by staying silent.**

**"Okay class you can turn in your essays up here on my desk," Slughorn said. "Publisher men's ice mi eyes tomatoes," Peter said. "Oh my, it seems someone slipped babbling potion into your cup. I no longer have the antidotes, but you may go to Madam Pompfrey," he said giving permission to be excused from class. "Hmm, Miss Shadows it seems you'll be paired with Mister Lupin." Scarlet smiled bright at Remus and sat next to him, starting on the assignment before they had permission too.**

**Professor Slughorn adored Scarlet and her talent for Potions. He always told her that she should have been placed into Slytherin. "I know professor, I have no idea why the sorting hat placed me in Gryffindor, and unfortunately we cannot change that, at least you do have an exceptional Slytherin student," she told him, when Scarlet and Remus finished their assignment before anyone else, later on; five minutes Severus finished. "Really Miss Shadows would you care to tell me who else is gifted in my class and is in my house?" "The same student who I have told you about- Mister Snape." "Of course I know he is gifted I only wished that you and Miss Evans were Slytherin, she very talented in Potions and you are great at every subject, you may very well receive all "O"'s in the O.W.L.s examinations." Scarlet noticed how Severus was shocked when Scarlet once again told professor Slughorn that he was an exceptional student. It also amazed him that even though he has said things about her, she still tried to convince him to pay more attention on him rather her.**

**"Scarlet may I have word?" Severus asked when he was sure James and Sirius weren't listening. "I suppose." They stopped and she leaned against a pillar, motioning to Remus that she would meet him later. "I….about the other day. I didn't mean… I was just…" "It's okay. I guess I just misinterpreted what you said. Either way I know people question the fact that I didn't verbally say charms and incantations. I read, I know the theory and I practice, that is why I seem like a professional," she explained. "Either way, I'm sorry I should have never said anything," he still apologized. "Don't worry about it, I promise I won't hex you like I did to Avery and Mulciber," she said. She winked at him and left to go to meet Remus.**

* * *

**Alright people I know it wasn't such a good one but im gonna update a new one because of spring break. **

**Review people! **


End file.
